As the information age and the technology associated therewith progress, there is an ongoing need to develop new and innovative means for displaying information and attracting attention to the displayed information. This need is most prevalent in a retail environment where purchasing decisions are, for the most part, made in the store. As such, effective advertisement is a key element to successful retailing.
In known point of purchase applications, video displays have consisted of unitary screens or television monitors upon which an image is projected. Multiple screens or monitors have been used, but typically are remotely located with respect to one another and display the same information. While these systems are relatively simple and easy to use, they have largely lost their ability to attract attention due to the consumer's intimate familiarity with these television-type displays. In an effort to capture attention, these display systems rely almost entirely on the content of the video image, rather than the display system, to achieve visual impact and effect.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an innovative video display system which integrates new technology with the goal of creating an engaging visual experience for effective point of purchase advertising and marketing strategies. In addition, there is a need to provide a video display system which can be readily installed in a variety of indoor environments such as retail interiors or window displays, building lobbies or vestibules, convention centers, malls, churches and other public spaces, as well as in various outdoor environments such as concerts and sporting events.